


You're Never Cooking Again

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, food posioning, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel can’t cook but on his and Ray’s one year anniversary he decides to take a shot at cooking a simple pasta because who could possibly fuck that up, right? right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never Cooking Again

To be completely honest Joel can’t cook, nor could he ever cook. It just wasn’t his thing. Ray could cook but he was no master chef but he was a lot better at it than Joel so Ray did most of the cooking for the both of them. Except for one night, the night of their one year anniversary, months prior to this night Joel goggled simple recipes that not even he could fuck up and tonight was the night he tests that theory.  
Ray walks through the door and takes off his sneakers before looking up at Joel.  
He’s standing there with pasta sauce smeared on his face and wearing an equally messy apron that says “Kiss My Cook”

“Hey there.” Ray says wearily  
“Hey, happy one year.” Joel smiles.

“You’re cooking.” Ray notices pointing to the boiling pot.  
Joel shrugs and says “ I want to do something special for a special day.”  
Ray smiles at him and nods.  
“Want to take a seat? I’m almost done.” Joel asks.   
Ray nods and sits down on the couch and looks back at the older man.  
Candles lit and a table cloth over their coffee table in an attempt to make it look fancy for tonight.  
Joel moves around the kitchen, grabbing plates, forks, and other things he needs and occasionally looking back at the younger man. He puts the pasta onto two plates and brings one plate to the younger man.  
“Here you go.” Joel says handing it to Ray.  
Ray grabs the plate and sets it on the coffee table in front of him and says “Thanks.”

Joel sets himself down beside Ray on the couch and starts to eat the steaming hot pasta. Ray looks over to Joel and chuckles.

“What?” Joel asks after he swallows the hot food.  
“You got something everywhere on your face.” Ray jokes.

“Ha ha very funny.” Joel says wiping some sauce from his face with his hoodie sleeve before eating some more.

Ray picks up his plate and starts eating.

“This is really good.” Ray smiles taking another fork full.  
They eat in silence the only thing making noise is the glowing television showing all the stocks.   
Ray finishes it quickly and eyes Joel’s plate for more.

“If you eat too much you’ll get sick.” Joel jokingly warns before taking another bite.  
Ray opens his mouth.

“Keep that mouth open for another reason, perhaps later tonight.” Joel winks.  
Ray slumps further on the couch and looks up at Joel. Joel shrugs and continues eating till there’s nothing left.  
Ray groans in defeat because he didn’t get anymore, Joel chuckles and cleans up the plates and dumping them into the sink.

Ray relaxes against the couch and starts to feel a pain in his stomach and in his head.  
Joel comes back to Ray with a bowl of ice cream and asks “Are you okay Joel? You’re looking a little pale?”  
Ray nods and relaxes further into the couch, trying to get comfy.  
Joel presses his lips to Ray’s forehead and hands him the bowl of ice cream.  
“Happy one year Ray.” Joel says with a smile.  
Ray smiles back, passing the headache and stomachache as just after work stress and that tonight was all about him and Joel.  
Ray and Joel share the bowl of ice cream and Ray becomes a bit of a tease, suggestively licking the spoon and winking at the older man. Joel fidgets uncomfortably and tries to keep his hand steady eating another spoonful.  
Joel gets some ice cream of his upper lip and Joel leans over and kisses him softly and licks it off. When he pulls away a little bit Joel grabs him by the hem of his shirt and pulls him into another kiss.  
Joel sets the bowl on the table mid kiss and climbs on top of Ray and continues the kiss.  
They stay like that for a while till Ray gets on top of Joel and continues making out with him and running his hands under Joel’s hoodie and shirt. A bit more time passes and the ice cream is no longer frozen in anyway and Ray’s stomachache worsens and his head pounds like a drum.  
He tries to push it aside till he feels the urge to throw up.   
His eyes snap open, pulls back the kiss, and dash into the washroom leaving behind a confused, horny and slightly pissed off Joel.  
Ray flings himself into the washroom and pukes into the toilet as if it was automatic. When he finishes he rests his head against the bathtub and groans.  
Joel rushes into the washroom and kneels down beside the younger man and rubs his back.  
“Are you okay Ray.” Joel asks.  
“Is this what being drunk is like?’ Ray asks, his voice weak.

“Sometimes.” Joel replies continuing to rub Ray’s back.

Joel presses his lips to Ray’s tanned forehead and it feels hotter than before.  
“You feel warm Ray, are you sure?” Joel asks again.  
Ray looks up his eyes a bit glassy and replies “I don’t think so.” before leaning over and throwing up again.  
Joel helps Ray up and grabs a bucket from the closet before going to Ray’s room.  
He sets the younger man down and places a bucket beside him.  
“I’m so sorry Ray.” Joel apologizes rubbing Ray’s forehead.  
“Why are you sorry?” Ray asks.  
“I think my food made you sick.”

“How?”

“Maybe you got food poisoning from the pasta.” Joel replies “Fuck, I didn’t mean to make you sick. Fuck I’m sorry.”  
Ray grabs Joel’s hand and replies “It’s okay, I’m not going to die or anything.”

Joel nods and says “Do you need anything?”

Ray lies there for a second then gulps before saying “Maybe a mint because my breath must smell worse than my mouth tastes right now.”

Joel gets up and finds one in the pocket of his hoodie.  
“Are you a hoodie horder.” Ray chuckles before groaning.  
“Shut up and take the mint.” Joel replies playful opening his hand to hand Ray the mint.  
Ray grabs it out of Joel’s hand and puts it in his mouth. He chews on it and Joel lays down beside the sick boy and rubs his back.  
“I’m sorry Ray.” Joel whispers in his ear before kissing down the side of his face.  
Ray leans over and pukes in the bucket before letting out a sigh and rolling onto his back.  
“I’m sorry for ruining our anniversary.” Joel apologizes.

“I’m sorry too.” Ray replies.  
“You should be.” Joel jokingly says before kissing Ray on the neck “Need anything else?”

“I just need some sleep.” Ray responds.

Joel nods and gets up.  
“Where are you going?”

“I was going to blow out the candles and turn off the television.” Joel responds “I’ll be right back.”

Ray nods and buries himself deeper into the pillows and mattress.  
Joel goes through the apartment and turns everything off and throws the ice cream bowl in the sink before returning to Ray.  
Joel finds Ray a bit dozed off, and he quietly creeps into bed.  
“Hey Joel.” Ray says half asleep.

“Yeah Ray.”

“Would this be a bad time to ask you to move in with me?” He asks.  
“No, it wouldn’t.” Joel replies.  
“Good because I want you to move in with me.” Ray says.  
“I will Ray, I’ll move in with you but we’ll have to get rid of this double mattress you take too much room.” Joel jokes.  
“That’s good, I wanted to ask you tonight but here I am asking you on my deathbed.” Ray says.  
“Jesus Ray, you’re not going to die. You’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Joel assures as he presses kisses on the sick young man.  
“When you do move in, you’re never cooking ever again. You’re never cooking again.” Ray says tiredly.  
“I won’t Ray, I promise.” Joel laughs a bit “Ray?”  
He hears light snoring coming from the younger man which causes Joel to chuckle a little bit.  
Joel gets under the covers and wraps his arms around the younger man.  
“I won’t cook for as long as I live Ray, I promise.” Joel chuckles as he slowly drifts to sleep.  
“Good you ass.” Ray mumbles a bit.


End file.
